Organization
This page requires more information and requires editing. Disorganization or decentralized organization is based on the idea that centralized command and control produces bureaucracy, and reduces the organization'sability to act in a timely and effective manner. Instead of promoting the disorder of centralized command, disorganization promotes achieving order through chaos theory. {Those who know what chaos theory is might disagree, those who don’t know will be confused. Bottom-up self-organization maybe?}Further, disorganization contains within it the fundamental understanding that centralized command and control organizations are easily hijacked, and or destroyed. The most demonstrable difference between centralized and decentralized structures is the difference between a hydra and a dragon. Imagine that the body of both the hydra and the dragon are invulnerable. The only way then to kill the dragon is to cut off its head. For the hydra, however, it does no good to cut off the head. Each time a head is cut off or destroyed two more grow back. Focus One of the greatest short comings of centralized organizations is thetendency to hyperfocus. Because everything must be run through layers of management, new methods or ideas are very difficult to imp[]lement. Further, the organization's ability to change tactics or strategy is hampered by waiting for management's decision on how to handle a given change. With disorganization, however, small teams or even individuals are able to work on the same problem, providing multiple solutions in a short time. Through the sifting processes that solution which works best for any given situation then rises to the top. Each potential solution then is placed into a micro-lab, in which environment each potential solution is tested. More successful solutions are replicated as less successful solutions are abandoned. Disorganization in practice There are two primary models of decentralized organization. The model most people think of may best be described as decentralized centralization. In practice this means ”management” establishes a goal and some basic directive with each team's ”leader” ensuring that the goal is achieved. This means that while it is up to each team to achieve the goal, they are still dependent on management for direction. The other more radical model is disorganization. Rather than a single central authority who sets objectives, each cell/team determines their own objectives. Other cells are then free to join or leave a given project as they see fit. While the originators may establish project objectives and guidelines there is nothing preventing other groups who are dissatisfied with the direction of the project from breaking off. Because disorganization is based on individuals and teams acting in an allied fashion, it is up to the individual to promote that which is most aligned with their goals. Further, if an individual is dissatisfied with the direction of a given project they are welcome and encouraged to present better alternatives and form a new disorganization. Umbrella/Banner Organizations An Umbrella or Banner Organization is an alliance of teams and individuals formed to promote a mutual and narrow agenda. Some Organizations may choose to create logo[]s specific to their purpose. Others will choose to use more general symbols identifying the philosophy behind the Organization. Logos and Symbols Logos and symbols then come to embody either part or all of a system of beliefs.